highscriptiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Ars Letalis
"Ars Letalis" (in English Lethal Art or Lethal Technique) is a complete and comprehensive study of warfare that paved the way to post-modern warfare, developed by Infinitum Corporation and later perfected by Metahuman Sect. History After Infinitum Corporation moved to PROVIDENCE by becoming target of G-Sec and other powerful nations of Orthodox Terra, Antichrist and elite select military experts such as Arthur Dawn, Cedric Carlsson and Elaine Kodelenko started to train new type of troops that would become inSOP. Realizing that they would never have the number advantage, they started to perfect modern warfare along with world class genius United Nations strategist and historian of war, Galahad Swinesong who named this new system, "Ars Letalis". Martial Arts Mastery Hand to hand combat was an important aspect in survival and all occupants of the PROVIDENCE had to get mandatory training for hand to hand combat and complimentary martial arts. Ars Letalis hand to hand combat teachings relies on the fundamentals of the two previously existing martial art systems called Krav Maga and Systema, which were designed to kill or incapacitate the target or targets in fastest way possible, and without hesitation. Krav Maga, as Ars Letalis dictates focuses on attacks on eyes, groin, small joints such as fingers, nose, saliva glands , nerve endings. Deducing opponents health and existing wounds or sustained injuries were trained to be used and prioritized. Other forms of martial was thought and practiced until perfection were, * Muay Thai * Latwei * Russian Sambo * Judo * Taekwondo * Wing Chun * Wrestling * Traditional Jiujitsu * Brazilian Jiujitsu * Kendo * Ninjutsu Ars Letalis does not allow any trainee to graduate the martial arts school without the mastery of both southpaw and orthodox stances. All graduates from the Ars Letalis Martial Arts School are made ambidextrous, which is a prerequisite for any firearm or energy weapon training. Ars letalis martial arts trainees were trained to observe combat environment prior to engagement and identify potential objects to be used that are present for makeshift weaponry, making hand to hand combat the least desirable way of survival combat. Other environmental weaponry besides blunt or bladed weapons were the environment itself, such as utilizing sand, soil, hot or corrosive liquids or other debilitating substances would hinder the targets ability to fight in any shape or form. Second rule of teaching was crowd control, reducing attack surface of the practitioner by either stacking opponents in single lines for easier control. Third rule of teaching was to observe and deduce the combat training of the target and determine skill gap if exits, if the target relies on stand-up fighting, the simple rule of thumb was to force the target to ground combat, or if the opposite is true, avoid ground combat all costs. Trainees would learn the limits of their body and predict the limits of their enemies bodies. Graduates can identify the remaining strength of and stamina of their opponents by a simple touch, analyzing the pulse between two heartbeats of their opponents or the time taken between each breath on the fly, during combat. They are also thought to analyze body language to identify weaknesses or the purpose of their opponents. Spatial Awareness Mastery Prior to practicioners thought to use any ranged firearms or energy weapons, the occupants would spend months in spatial awareness courses because Ars Letalis handgun and rifle techniques relies on muscle memory and spatial awareness of the operator. Many of the trainings were based on guessing distance and direction between the operator and multiple targets in blindfolds. Experts of Ars Letalis can guess with error of 10 centimeters. This perfection allows user to focus and memorize the next positions target while pulling the trigger on the current one, allowing high speed engagement of multiple targets with pistol. Practicioners were temporarily chemically blinded for extended periods of time to allow sound, smell and feeling aspects of the trainee to develop and identify presence and positions of the enemy without eyesight. Also they would be trained to blindly field strip and maintain issued weaponry. After passing the blindness courses, the user would be implanted with TrueSight vision augmentation system and then be temporarily chemically deafened to rely on the newly developed eyesight and identify without the hearing sense. Remainder of the trainees of Ars Letalis starts with special blind shooting and predictive penetration shooting courses for firing behind cover with accuracy and predicting position of targets behind cover by sound or visual cues, and guessing the trajectory of the projectile through the obstacles. Graduates can differentiate the paths of every ammunition of any caliber standardized by the Ars Letalis firearm and energy arm schools. Handgun Mastery For a long time prior to the standardization of Energy Weaponry, Ars Letalis teachings focused on handguns for their use of concealment and speed in target engagement in close quarters conditions. Many pistols designed with weight, concealment and silence in mind, most notably the Apocalypse era Mute Handgun models by Infinitum Corporation and Metahuman Sect. Ars Letalis handgun masters are thought to switch between any traditional shooting stance and Central Axis Relock techniques on the fly, depending on the targets distance. Ars Letalis dictates the rule of Poly-Reloading which is counting the remaining amount of ammunition in the current magazine in use, and reloading prior to the last bullet, and always leaving a single bullet in chamber while reloading, allowing weapons discharge while reloading. Poly-Reloading was later supplemented by Fast Reloading Assistance technology. '''Poly-Reloading '''experts also held up to two spare magazines between their index, middle and ring fingers on their off hands while handling the firearms, and trained the reloading with the offhand spare magazines with speeds unrivaled by any other trained military personnel with exception of Robert Anderson, which is known as human with the fastest hands and reaction speed, prior to the ending of the Apocalypse. Newly developed bodies would easily surpass Robert Anderson by default and no training because of the improved neural linking technology developed with Project Turing. AntiChrist later commissioned '''Poly-Reloading Gloves '''that designed to work with new models of magazines that were magnetized to the space between fingers even further increased combat efficiency of the handgun users, gloves could connect to the new smart of megazines that would display remainder of ammunition when in contact with the glove to the user via visor systems if equipped by the operator. If spare magazines are not required or not available, operators would use melee weaponry. The golden rule of Ars Letalis handgun mastery is the perfect and in sync utilization of the off hand. Rifle Mastery